Scarlett Hartline
When Scarlett was young she was kidnapped and taken to Luxania, she managed to escape her captors but was freezing to death in a blizzard. Luckily a passing dragon (really fucking lucky) happened to pity her and after signing a contract with the dragon it gifted her with the power of fire. What she doesn't know is that it wasn't just a dragon it was the motherfucking Red Reaper. Scarlett's nickname is Fireheart. Her flames pulse along to the beat of her heart but it isn't actually the reason she was given this nickname as she had it before she even gained her powers. Scarletts powers are directly tied in with her emotions, the angrier she gets the larger and hotter her fire becomes (when she is really enraged her entire body is engulfed in flames) when she is sad her flames are reduced to embers and when she is scared her flames will burst out of her as a defensive mechanism (when she is utterly terrified her flames entirely retract back into her). When calm she can control the heat of her fire to some extent, even make it not burn a specific target in an area. If her body gets too cold, her powers will activate automatically to keep her warm. Additionally, while she can still feel the heat from fires, they will not directly harm her. When Scarlett touches a fire not of her making it will spread along her body and absorb into her, this doesn't work when she is angry, sad, or scared as she cannot properly focus on the task. She doesn't have any real control over regular fire, she can only absorb it into her. Her clothes are decently fire resistant but when she gets too emotional, the heat of her fires will become too much for her clothes to handle and they will be reduced to ash. When fighting, Scarlett will typically set her sword ablaze and fight with that instead of using her fire directly as this makes it easier to focus and control, her flames are weaker when used through this medium but it's a small price to pay to not burn down an entire city (which isn't an overstatement she actually could do that). The fire she generates in her attacks isn't normal fire it is draconic fire. When she absorbs regular fire into her, it gets turned into draconic fire inside her body. One of her strongest attacks involves releasing all the fire inside of her to create a literal dragon made of fire. (The size of the dragon will depend on how much power she has used beforehand). Scarlett's fire changes colour as it gets hotter/more powerful from red to orange to white to blue (and probably more further beyond). The exact temperature of the fire is much hotter than it normally would be at each stage as it isn't regular fire. She doesn't know if there is a limit to how hot her fire can become and is scared to try and find out (spoilers... there isn't, she's like the Hulk but for fire). Scarlett's Theme is Catch Fire by Jenix. tumblr_owe21o3hGb1wt7ek9o1_1280.jpg shakugan-no-shana-wallpapers-56889-942258.jpg Shananananananananana Batman.png __alastor_and_shana_shakugan_no_shana_drawn_by_qin__59ae5bec93f58bde53334cc35af918fb.jpg LUKY-STARK-shakugan-no-shana-33701574-1280-1024.jpg f5d3374aa8fe8d765e8721d03020d332.jpg Category:Character Category:SH Category:Days SH Category:OP